When Worlds Turn Upside Down
by Shadow Punk
Summary: Kikaru, glared at the Prince and he kept smirking while ammusment dance in his eyes


Desclaime I don't Own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters from OutLaw Star though I wish I did.  
I do own however Kikaru, Gokern, Rena, Max and Blade.  
  
  
Hey this is Shadow Punk and I will be comeing live to you from my demnsion house.  
This is my first story and.....  
Vegeta: Woman you forgot to introduce me.   
Sp: Huh oh yeah and let me not forgot the all might prick of sajyins.  
Vegeta: You will not show me any desrespect you stupid bitch.  
Sp: Hey I resent that remark you dumbass, don't make me kick your ass out of my house.  
Vegeta: You couldn't even if you tried now quite squaking and start writeing.  
Sp: YOUR NOT MY MOTHER SO DON'T YOU TELL ME TO START WRITING I WILL WRITE WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT!!!!  
Vegeta: I MAY NOT BE YOUR MOTHER BUT I AM HERE TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU KEEP UDATING DAILY WITH YOUR STORIES NOW SHUT UP AND GO TO YOUR STUPID COMPUTER ROOM BEFORE I THROW YOU IN THERE!!!!  
Sp:( grumbles while walking back to her the computer closet room) BAKA ASSHOLE OF PRICKS I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!!! (slams the door)  
Vegeta: Stupid women  
------------------------------  
  
  
  
Chracters  
  
Blade Prince of the sajyins.  
His father is Trunks and his mother is Pan king and queen of the sajyins.  
He has black hair with light lavender streaks going threw it that is cut like Trunks in that short style.  
He has ligtly tanned skin.  
His eyes are a so dark a blue that they almost look black.  
He has a dark blue tail that is almsot the same color as his eyes.  
  
Kikaru Ubb.  
She is a cataro-human hybrid.  
Her father was the son of Ubb and Marron.  
His name is Gun Ubb.  
Her mother's name is Jenima who is the daughter of Remika Hawking who is the the daughter of Ashia and Jim Hawking.  
She has raven/volite dark hair with dim silver/ice blue streaks and tips that goes to her shoulders that is kept in a dark orange bandana.  
She has dim ice blue eyes sorta like 18's eyes of DBZ but only more cat like.  
She has a cinnamon appeaeal to her skin. (just think of a light brown person)  
She also has elf ears instead of cataro cataro ears she only get's those when she transeforms into her cat-gril form and she also has a tail that is a raven colored striped the same color as her eyes and streaks.  
  
Gokern the prince's elite guard and advisor.  
He is the son of Goten and Bra.  
He is a lightly tanned color too.  
He has coal black hair that sticks out everywhere like his dad and his grandfather.  
His eyes are a dark blue color, his tail is a dark ebony color.  
  
Max Higherman  
He is the son of Yamcha and Myi. (The woman in DragonBall who worked for empioer Peilof)  
He has wild choclate brown hair with bangs that hang in his eyes.  
His eyes are a stormy blue color with specks of silver in them and he has fair skin.  
Best friend of Kikaru's and fight's alot.  
  
Renagale Konaka  
She is the daghter of Tien and Launch.  
She has dark purple hair that is cut short to her chin.  
She has greenish/blueish eyes and is also faired skined  
Best friend of Kikaru's and can fight but isn't into it that much.  
-----------------------------  
  
  
  
Earth  
  
Kikaru woke to the smell of her mother's cooking. She rolls over and looks at her alarm clock. What the hell?!! Itz 7:45 I am going to be late.   
She quickly throws off her covers and heads to her closet to get dressed.  
When she emerges she is wearing black baggy pants a black baggy shirt with a white long sleved shirt under it and her black fingerless wrist gloves with her black skater shooes.  
She quickly runs to the bathroom and brushes her hair and teeth and puts on her orange bandana and bolts down the staries. Hey mom why didn't you wake me up.  
Jenima looks at her daughter with a cruious look didn't your alarm wake you. No it didn't mom if it did I wouldn't be asking you now would I. Her mother just shrugs and continues to cook.  
Well then you better hurry you only got 5 minutest to get to school. What you got to be kidding!!! No I am not dear it's 7:55 now so you better hurry repiled a cheerful Jenima.  
Oh great she says as she grabbs her dark purple book bag and puts on her blades.  
She quickly bolts out the door and heads for the school. Just great I was supposed to meet Max and Rena befroe school too. They are so gonna kill me.  
  
Somwhere in space a huge spaceship.  
  
A huge burdly sajyin with hair coal black hair that has light blue sreaks running threw it and sticks out everywhere.  
My prince we will are approaching earth and where do you want us to land.  
The U.S.A the land where these human's say are the most powerful country in the world.  
It shall be done my prince.  
Good you are excused Gokern.  
  
Earth School Grounds.  
  
Kikaru had skated into the building and was makeing a mad dash to her class. Until she ran into one of the new Feds. Opps sorry as she got up and skated towards her class with the feds not far behind.  
Around the corrner down the pole and down this hall and she's safe yells Kikaru as she skates into her first period history class. Her teacher Mr.Slack is writeing on the board and with out even looking up knows who it is.  
Thank you for joining us Miss. Ubb I am gald we matter that much to you.   
Oh no problem Mr.S. Who wouldn't wnat to get up early everyday just to be here I say in my most innocent voice. I here some gigles. I turn around to see my two best friends sitting in the back as usually in a fit of giggles.  
First off thier is Max Higherman. He has wild choclate brown hair with bangs that hang in his eyes. His eyes are a stormy blue color with specks of silver in them  
Also with fair skin and is wearing dark kakaick guy shorts and a black oversize shirt that says "I am not anti-social I just don't like you" written in a dark red color.  
Next is Renagale Konaka but we just call her Rena. She has her dark voilte hair in two spiked pigtales that are also died orange at the tips. Above her dark greenish/blueish eyes thier is a little amount dark purplish eyes shadow with black lipstick on her usually dark volite lips.  
She also has fair skined and is wearing black girl shorts with a white muscle tank top that has been chopped off a little above her belly button, with a black knee length trenchcoat and her combat boots.   
The teachers turns to look at them. So I see your partners in crime have decided to help you get into more trouble. Both my buds shut up and continue too look on like nottin ever happend. Sigh I didn't know you three where going for the record in dentations.   
Rena just looked up and only smiled while max just glared at him. Where not Mr.S but since you keep giving them to us then I guess we have no choice I said in my most anglic voice.  
Okay thatz enought out of you now go sit down. Ice shrugged and skated off to her seat. She sat in the middle of Rena and Mack and started to talk to them as the teacher and class just stared at her.  
Mr.Slack had just about enough of when he calmy asked Ice to remover her skates. She stared innocently at him and asked why would she do that.He then replys becasue I said so. I knew I was pushing it today but I really didn't care. Whate've I need to get away Mr.S.  
And what dear child would you need to get away from. You I replied in an innocent voice. As Max and Rena and the rest of the class burst out laughing. Okay that's it you and your crime partners head to the princple now. Everyone stopped laughing and immdently turned to look at Mr.Slack.  
Me and Max where already out the door when Rena decides to pop back in and put her two cents in to just make sure she desrved to go to the princple's. Oh and Mr.S you really need too wipe that crust from the corrner of your mouth it's very bothering. Next all you hear was GET OUT!!!!!  
  
As we walk slowly the hall I couldn't help feeling like I need to be outside today. That something important was going to happen. Hey Earth to Kikaru come in Kikaru. Huh What do you want Max? I said do you want to ditch school and go to the mall with us.Yeah sure but after that do you want to catch some air at the skate park?  
I am down wit dat how about you Rena. Okay freaks let's go raze hell!!! Was the only reply as Rena ran down the hallway, leaveing me and Max to run and chase after her.  
  
  
I know it's kinda short but hey what can I say. I will write more once you review so please, please, please, please do.  
  
Vegeta: Shut up woman and stop begging it's pathetic.  
Sp: SHUT UP VEGETA!!!!!!!!!  
(Vegeta Walks over towards Shadow Punk)  
Sp: Oh and please HELP ME get Vegeta out of my house!!!!!!! Yipes!!! (Runs to her dungeon to hide from Vegeta) 


End file.
